Chapter 3: Turnabout Family Reunion
Synopsis At Morrigan's castle, two of the Makai Realm's greatest Darkstalkers and the head of their respective families stared at each other. The vampire, Demitri Maximoff, challenges the succubus, Morrigan Aensland, to a duel to determine who'll be the true ruler of Maki. But she declines, saying that they have visitors. Phoenix and Maya appeared and they seem to be lost. After some chatting, Morrigan agrees to escort the two home because of her frequent trips to the human world, and she also detects a strange power from outside the castle. Outside, Kazuya Mishima talks to himself about finally mastering the power of the devil. Just then, Jin Kazama, his son, appears. It seems Jin tracked him down after hearing rumors of him being in Shibuya, even though he would one day return from Makai. Just as they were about start a brawl, Heihachi shows up and begins a friendly chat before starting a Mishima Family fight...which once again was interrupted by the local inhabitants. The others show up and finally track down the Mishimas. They notice golden chains, which Jin shares some related intel to the group. Apparently Ouma was responsible for the disappearances, as he was the one who witnessed the deed in question. More locals show up, and the Mishimas was about to restart the fight when Reiji decides to negotiate with Kazuya before things got out of hand. The Mishimas decide to form a truce...for now. Thus the battle really begins. Just then, Demitri and Morrigan appeared. It seems they were near the castle, so they ask the whereabouts of Wright and Maya and they appeared behind them. Just then, a girl appears with monsters in front of her. It was Baby Bonnie Hood, a Dark Hunter who has been hired to take Wright out of the picture. Shadoloo was her new client as evidenced by the B.O.W.s she brought with her, and there was some logic by offing the target's lawyer instead of the target himself since they're desperate to pin the blame on Heihachi. They couldn't fight and protect Phoenix at the same time, but Morrigan suggests using Maya's magatama to help protect them by charging it with her magic. Wright recalled something similar when Maya's cousin, Pearl, charging the Magatama with her spiritual energy. At Morrigan's suggestion, Maya makes her wish on the gem and Morrigan charged the Magatama, making it glow and making them strong enough to protect themselves. Now that everyone can fight, the battle resumes. After B.B. is defeated, she retreats for now. The others decide to head back home, but Urashima wants to examine the gold chains around Makai first so they decide to wait for the results. Party Members Pair Units * Reiji & Xiaomu * Chris & Jill * Kiryu & Majima * Demitri & Morrigan * Jin & Kazuya Solo Units * Heihachi * Phoenix & Maya Enemies * Q-Bee (x4) * Hell Pride (x4) * Hunter a (x4) * B.B. Hood (Gear: Apple Bomb) Items * Staminan X * Strawberry Candy Trivia * During the events of Namco X Capcom, Kazuya was still trying to control his devil form. After being defeated aboard the battleship Balrog, he flew off toward Makai, vowing to return once he had full control of his powers. * The first time the Magatama was charged was during the "Reunion and Turnabout" case from Justice for All. This was also the first time Wright was able to detect and break "Psyche-Locks" with its power. * "Turnabout" is used in the title of every case from the Ace Attorney series, (with the exception of the case Rise from the Ashes) in some variation. It refers to Phoenix's ability to turn a hopeless trial completely around and pull off a victory against seemingly impossible odds. Category:PXZ2 Chapter Category:Chapter